


Promise You’ll Love Me until the Day I Die

by downbyashes



Series: YoI Royalty Week 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attendant!Phichit, Day 7, Happily Ever After, M/M, Prince!Otabek, Prince!Victor, Prince!Yuri, Prince!yuuri, Royalty week, YOI Royalty Week, Yoiroyaltyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: The day has finally come. Yuuri's getting the wedding to Victor that he always wanted. It's everything he could have asked for and more.And of course, no event is complete without a revelation or two.Day 7: Happily Ever After





	Promise You’ll Love Me until the Day I Die

**Author's Note:**

> Super late. Mega late. I. Hate. Writer's Block. I am so sorry, but don't deserve forgiveness!
> 
> Well, it's the last one. I hope it's just as good as the last ones, despite being rushed!

“After five years, I can’t believe the day has finally come,” Yuuri murmured, looking at his reflection in his mirror. 

Phichit grinned, gripping Yuuri’s shoulders from behind. “Oh, Yuuri. I’m so excited for you.” 

Yuuri grinned, knowing nothing could ruin this day. 

The day he married the love of his life.

…again. 

Really, they were just renewing their vows, but they looked at it as getting the wedding they’d actually wanted. It had only taken so long to arrange because of their busy schedule. 

Yuuri had taken the time to write out his vows, knowing full well who would be on the receiving end of them this time. 

He already knew he’d be happier than on his first wedding day. 

“Excited doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel. This is going to be the wedding I wanted the first time around. We’ve already had a large Japanese-style wedding, so this is going to be a smaller Russian-style wedding. I get to speak vows I wrote to the man I love, and there’s no way we can be broken apart. And on top of that, I get to see my parents and Mari again.” Yuuri sighed, smiling at his reflection. He was all done up, ready to be wed in less than an hour. “Today can only go well.” 

“Exactly.” Phichit nodded. “And I’m excited to see mama and papa Katsuki again. It’s been way too long since we’ve seen them.” 

“Phichit, we saw them not even three months ago,” Yuuri said, and it was true. 

Yuuri and Victor had taken a short trip to Japan two and a half months prior, and both Chris and Phichit had come too. The trip was mostly to introduce his family to the new addition to their family. 

And by that they meant their new fur baby. Makkachin, an energetic standard brown poodle Yuuri and Victor had decided to adopt. His mother had been hoping they’d be introducing her to a baby or child they’d adopted, but she loved her granddog all the same. 

Makka wasn’t the only addition to their family. Yuri had gone with them to the shelter, and had insisted on getting a cat. They had taken to calling her Potya, unable to remember the order of the animals that made up her full name. They had stopped even trying, because when they got it wrong, Yuri got to be… well, Yuri.

“I hope mama Katsuki brings katsudon. Or makes some while she’s here. I would die for a bowl right now,” Phichit hummed, obviously off in his own world. 

“That’s not fair, though! This is my mother and my favourite dish we’re talking about, and I’m not even allowed to have any yet,” Yuuri whined, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

“Not my fault you had to slim down for your second wedding. Yuri’s right, you know. You were getting a little pudgy around the middle,” Phichit said, making a grab at Yuuri’s recently flattened tummy. 

Yuuri squirmed, crossing his arms to protect his stomach, a squeal escaping his lips. “Phichit, stop!” 

The shorter man grinned. “Lighten up, Yuuri. It’s your wedding day. You’re supposed to be happy, not snapping at me.” 

“Then don’t make grabs at my stomach.” Yuuri scowled at his friend, keeping his eyes on him.

“Phichit, why is he scowling? What part of keep him smiling was unclear to you?” Mari said from the doorway to Yuuri’s chambers. 

Yuuri turned to his sister leaning against the doorframe, and his face lit up. “Mari! When did you get here? Are mom and dad here too?” 

“Why wouldn’t they? You’re getting married! You really think mom would be able to live with herself if she missed your wedding? Even if it is your second one, and just a renewal of your vows?” Mari came closer, standing next to her brother’s seat. “I’m glad this marriage has worked out and that you’re happy with Victor. When I first found out you would be marrying Victor, I’ll be honest, I didn’t think the marriage would work out.” 

“Why not?” Yuuri frowned, gripping his arms to his body. Did his own sister really not believe in him to fulfil duties for his country? It’s how his marriage to Victor started, after all.

“I mean, our empire has been a long-time rival of Victor’s kingdom. I thought that that alone would tear the two of you apart. At the time, I didn’t wasn’t sure you would fall in love with him, but I could see you start to at the wedding in Japan.” Mari nudged Yuuri’s arm with her hip. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Mari, I met Victor before our wedding, about four months before our wedding. You remember the masquerade we threw, right?” Yuuri murmured. “Five years ago, in the winter.” 

“Vaguely,” Mari replied, eyes narrowing at her brother. “Why?” 

“Because that’s where I first met Victor, and where we fell in love. Mari, I’ve loved Victor for as long as I’ve known him. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you, mom, or dad to be ashamed of me for falling in love with our greatest enemy at the time,” Yuuri murmured, looking down. He felt Phichit squeeze his shoulder, and appreciated the show of comfort. 

“Yuuri, if you’d have told me, at least, I would have absolutely supported and helped you. You know I’m always here for you.” Mari sighed, shaking her head. “On the bright side, everything ended well, right?” 

Yuuri nodded, smiling largely. “I love him more than anything. He makes me happier every day. You know, it was his idea to adopt Makkachin. He wants more now, after realizing what a sweetheart she is. I think I agree with him. At least one more, maybe two. I don’t know yet. I think I want to stick to poodles, but he might want–”

“Oh, Yuu-chan!” his mother gasped from the door. 

“Thank goodness,” Mari mumbled under her breath, earning a glare from her brother. 

“Mom! Dad!” Yuuri stood and joined his parents, wrapping his arms around them. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world. We’ll be at every wedding you and Vicchan decide to have,” Hiroko murmured, gripping her son tight. 

Yuuri laughed, a grin spread across his face. “I think this will be the last one. This one will be perfect, how I wish it had been the first time.” 

“Oi, pig! You ready yet?” Yuri asked, leaning against the doorframe, his boyfriend, Otabek Altin, lingering in the hallway. 

“Almost.” Yuuri went to his and Victor’s bed, where the jacket of his suit was laying out, waiting for him. He slid on the jacket, and let Phichit fuss over making sure it was on right. 

Yuuri wad butterflies in his stomach, despite already having married Victor once before, and having a much smaller, intimate wedding. 

Otabek helped Yuri get everything in place before own seats in the gardens. 

Time slowed as Hiroko led Yuuri down the aisle, just as she had over five years ago. 

Yuuri’s eyes fell on Victor instantly, his silver hair gleaming under the spring sun. 

Unlike their wedding in Japan where Yuuri had worn traditional robes, he wore a white tux, contrasting with Victor, who wore black. He was also able to break into an immediate grin when he saw his husband, as he knew who was waiting for him this time. 

As soon as his hands were in Victor’s, time sped up, accelerating through their vows, the tears, the I love you’s, the exchange of rings. 

And then finally, finally, they were pronounced husbands again. 

Yuuri threw his arms around Victor’s neck, their bodies flush together as he brought his lips to his husband’s. 

“I love you, Yuu-chan. I’m glad we were able to do this properly,” Victor whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I love you too, Vitya. I’m glad we did this as well,” Yuuri whispered, stroking Victor’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

They shared another kiss, grinning at each other before indulging in yet another. 

“Come on, piggy, old man. You can make out whenever you want. Right now, it’s time for the party,” Yuri said. 

“Go on ahead,” Victor said, heart-shaped grin plastered on his face. “We’ll join everyone in a few minutes.” 

Their guests filed into the banquet room, leaving Yuuri and Victor alone in the gardens. 

After a few more kissed, Victor sighed. “Mother and father want to pass on the thrones.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“They want us to take over. I told them I’d ask you and we’d talk about it. They said to take our time. It’s a huge decision, after all,” Victor murmured.

“We can talk about it later, but I think we should do it,” Yuuri said, gripping Victor’s hands. After all, they were next in line. “Now, let’s get to our reception.” 

With one last kiss, Victor pulled Yuuri after him, and they entered their reception to the sound of applause. 

Victor was a steady presence at Yuuri’s side the whole night as they danced and celebrated the renewal of their vows. 

And Yuuri knew. 

Yuuri knew that no matter what was thrown at them, he could manage as long as Victor was by his side. 

He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky as to meet Victor and have him in his life, but he was grateful he had. 

His life, though riddled with anxiety and uncertainty, was perfect. 

He was ready to have his happily ever after with Victor.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> So, the week is over! I'm amazed by the feedback and support I've gotten from this series. I may come up with a few more installments here and there, and I'll make a separate series for any additions, but add this week's stories to it when I do. Not sure when those will go up, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! I have one in the works, but I'm not sure when I'll get it written. I have another little drabble in my head that has been put off because of this week, and I want to get it done fast. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the support! I've smiled and giggled while reading all the comments. Thank you all again!
> 
> Drop me a message on my Tumblr! Say hi, ask a question, send me a request, anything!  
> I'm @downbyashes!


End file.
